The ultimate revenge
by the dementress
Summary: Alycia remembers one of the people that paved the way in her life of crime, and she's not happy she almost let him get away. Also, a change begins within the schizophrenics mind between Alycia and her Alter Ego Dementress. Violence warning.


_Disclaimer; Batman, and all related characters are copyright of DC Comics and WB. Alycia / Dementress, is my own creation. _

**__**

_In this story, you'll see hints of Alycia's past. In due time, a true origin story_

_may be produced explaining the dramatic change she made and her battle with_

_schizophrenia. This is my first fanfic, so no tearing my head off please if it's bad._

**_

* * *

_**

_ Just like always, I was sent to Arkham. Batman made short work of me fast. No matter how much Dementress fought back, he seemed to know exactly what to do to bring her down. Maybe he won. Maybe I was back behind bars, gone to waiting for them to start my 'rehabilitation' that everybody knew wouldn't work. Still, they must have found it a bit eerie. I was always one of the screamers that kicked at the air until the Arkham orderlies finally were able to subdue me and drag me to my cell, strait jacket and all. But this one time? I was going with a smile. _

_ It was far from me actually being proud to be there. I hated Arkham, just as much as any other criminal of the City did. The Doctors were often overpaid know-it-alls who claimed they were there to help you on a regular basis. Although, they would drop everything or rush a conversation one-on-one with any of their ' appointed ' patients to be sure to make it to their golf game on time. No, the reason for true happiness was the crime I had committed. As the guards had led me down the hall to rejoin some of my fellow criminals who watched from their glass cells the same thought that had been on my mind for the last few days came back again. Only, this time it brought a bittersweet end. The night before, was the day my parents had been killed eleven years ago. I was in the warehouse soaking in my own misery when the face of my revenge came to mind.._

_

* * *

_

I've been through a lot. I was constantly laughed at. I was used as a punching bag for other kids in my schools. All when I came here. I never had this treatment in Canada. Hell, I was accepted there from what it had seemed. Though, that as well at the time when my parents had decided they had enough of their native Quebec and resigned from their positions as Doctors from one of the largest corporations Canada could ever have established. You see, I wasn't the only one who ever shared a love for technology, both of my parents did too. I never knew much about what exactly it was they did. Maybe I was just too young to understand? Or, they just didn't want to tell me. Either way, their technology didn't save them the night some reckless teenager drove his Mustang head-on into the Mercedes they drove. In fact, they were both killed instantly.

At least that was how the Police report read. I wasn't there, I was at home waiting for the worse phone call in my life. Gotham hurried the Court session the boy had been placed on. Driving drunk? Like in any other country that was something people saw more like a murder then some mistake somebody should be pitied for. Unfortunately, I assume nobody had told the Judge nor his jury this. Everything pointed against the boy, even he succumbed and fell into tears knowing he was in the wrong. Possible jail time? I know I was praying for that since the outcome wouldn't be no electric chair.. sadly. Of course I would be deprived of even that. I couldn't understand why the Jury found him innocent regardless of all of the evidence that was held against him. I was even more shocked by a Judge who refused to overturn the case and rather, gladly let the guards escort me out from the room once I dove at him wanting to beat him with his gavel... 

That was when Dementress really entered the picture, I'd been hearing a lot from her in that time. Although she seemed to have exploded in my mind when the real face of Justice was thrown back into my face. I waited only two days, and in the newspapers it read that the boy who had been found innocent.. was also unfortunately found dead from an apparent suicide. It was a far cry from suicide, Dementress did it. As much as it pained me, I was glad she had. Especially once the truth revealed why that Court hadn't shown my favor. It was the same story that everybody has heard often, and yet it was the first time I was to suffer from it first hand. His family had money, money meant a free ride, it didn't matter what you did. You weren't going to be put away no matter what. They paid off the Judge, and I wouldn't be surprised if they had paid off the Jury to match. This all came back into my mind that day in the Warehouse.. that bastard Judge was still living. Eleven years later, and he probably thought I was going to let him get away...

_ That really pissed me off.._

_

* * *

_

I wasted literally no time in finding out where the man lived now. How old he was, how many people may live in his home. Everything, and anything I wanted to know about the one who forced my most pain. Thank my computer knowledge, I was hacked into his own system before I even finished my coffee. I was able to view just about all I wanted to see. Fortunately, he'd retired from the Justice System just a year or two ago. Ironically, that was just after he'd put me away on my first arrest. I remember that day, mainly not for what he said. Mostly it had been for the fact that he smiled.

_ Doctor Alycia Nyomi Belmont, you're herby guilty of five counts of 1st Degree Murder, kidnapping, and theft. __Due to your nature, we've no other choice but to turn you over to Arkham Asylum where a chance __of rehabilitation can be given..._

__

I killed five or so people and that's what I'm told? At least he pronounced my name right that time. Wait, I couldn't forget that shaking hand of his. He was scared to death I may try to beat him again! That wouldn't happen then, however...

__

_ That was now..._

__

I had to resort to the ugliest car in the bunch, what once was a pretty Black Caddy Sixteen was nothing more now but a Green Caddy Sixteen with the logo of another villain covering much of the hood. I could forgive it, the Judge wouldn't live long enough to laugh at it for as far as I was concerned. He made my job so much easier, I had expected he live in a mansion. Maybe he would have had an alarm or some guard dogs of that sort, and instead? A normal sized home. A car in the driveway. And, an underaged hooker on his couch judging from the 'honorable Judge ' and his odd fetishes I picked up on just by viewing his computer habits. 

I parked the car across the street beneath a tree which shadowed the street lamps from above. I have become known to use my .44 Magnum in if not all, most of my crimes. Though, this time we were leaving the ' most ' out from the Police report. Within the darkness added by the cars dark tinted windows, the belt I so often wore which held my Gun as well as my Mind Control cards was tossed into the backseat. Usually, I also like the element of fear. I'm no Scarecrow, but seeing the look in their eyes before they die is something that even I have to respect. This case was different. Wearing a hood would probably just be the same as any other kill. For the Judge? I wanted to make damn sure that he could read my own eyes. I lowered my hood, before fully giving up and tearing the entire hood from my cloak with the blade of the scythe that would be the weapon of the night. 

I could hardly wait to show the man up for his mistakes. A silence took over the interior of my car when I gave the moment to myself to think everything I planned to do through. A second moment where I spoke out loud and explained to my parents that it was right that I was doing it. Maybe I was just trying to convince myself? I was. Dementress wasn't there.. somebody had to.

It was late at night. If I remember right, it was around 2am and Gotham was dying down from it's Friday night when I finally left my car. As much as I would have knocked on his front door and done the job then and there. I took the cheap way out and I nearly crawled to the back of the home to locate a window which wasn't lit by light. I'm not known for doing a 'clean' breaking and entering. ...I put the _breaking _into the name. I can still improvise.

* * *

Anyway, my _talent_ came into place as soon as I leaned the scythe blade against the glass and formed my own version of a horrible circle. For the record, I'm no Catwoman either. So with my attempt the badly drawn out circle of glass would fall not to my feet as intended. Instead, fall back into the home itself. Yet, the sound seemed to not be loud enough to alert anyone once the piece came to rest on the small table just below the window. It was a lucky break in my plan, and a new roadblock at the same time. I only had enough room for one hand to fit through the circle. So with one hand I went to prying open the screen by sliding it from side to side lightly until the piece finally gave way and granted my own access. Now, with a further reach I unlatched the window lock and fully open the window while keeping curtains from moving too much with the scythe blade. 

From there, it was the fun part. I hoisted myself up to sit on the ledge some while I struggled to get at least one leg in by the side of the table. I'd have to make an ackward fall to the side if I wanted to remain undetected, which I actually did. A few moments later, after a few choice words mentioned under my breath and attempt to slide my body in before the final leg could enter the home to further help the fall that I was trying to avoid I would succeed. My target now? I estimated he was in the room down the hall where I could see the flashing glow of the television.. 

The scythe I held was tossed from my left arm to my right arm to prepare for my full fury attack. I could hear him talking to who was most likely the hooker I noted when I first arrived which further added to making this night one I could enjoy flashing back to for a good long time. However, before I could enjoy such triumphs I did have to relate more to a mocking sense of worry in both minds...

I leaned against the wall some, resting my lips together to make a high pitched whistle. Both noted it, and went back to the TV without regard. So for the second time, I repeated that process. Again, noted, and a bit more aware. _They thought it was outside._ So again I did it. Finally this time they had enough intelligence to get up and look out the window of the room I was in. Unfortunately, the real man of the house didn't go himself. Instead, he sent his little lost girl to go and look for him. As soon as I heard her footsteps creeping across the wooden floors I sank back into the dark against a wall and kept as silent as possible. If she stepped in enough as planned, she would stand in front of me. I could probably go without being seen. At least, when I was seen, it would be too late. 

_ I knew I was right, I'm so brilliant I amaze myself. _

__

She didn't even turn the light on. She seemed to be more concerned with the window. I felt odd without my hood, but the feeling set right when I raised the scythe over my head. Instead of doing a swing that would behead the girl who stood about four feet away. My scythe blade didn't swing to the side, it would swing straight down, digging deeply into the girls skull and lodging the blade within her head for a few moments. I took those moments to my advantage, since she was slowly losing her life I escorted her body to the ground using a downward thrust against the blade digging it deeper into her mind until she collapsed on the floor with hardly any sound at all. 

_ I didn't care that she didn't see me. I never intended I'd have to kill her._

__

That added some rage to the fire. Now if I was to actually be caught it wouldn't be one murder, now two I'd be going down for. One person who I never even known. Dementress came around now, hardly. A short phase that made me remember.. I shouldn't worry. She was just a waste of life that probably would have laughed at me if she had the chance. Dementress was right, and that's rare.

* * *

" Do you remember. What the verdict was eleven years ago to the case of that poor Belmont girl that lost her parents to that drunk driver? " 

_ I couldn't resist, had to say something.. _

_And it scared the Hell out of him._

__

It was funny how much the attitude of the man who ruined my life changed when he realized he was on the wrong end this time. I was the Judge, and he was the helpless left to hang in the balance. " I think it's time for you to be put on trial. " He never did answer my question. I took the chance while I spoke to move closer, the scythe I held was out before me as a second warning to the man to not do anything stupid. As, he seemed to know this. His eyes were mainly staring at the blade covered in the blood of the one he'd been having such a great night with.. He didn't need to worry, his would be there in due time. 

No word no nothing, I just sent a kick that would collide with his chest and send the man back some. With the six inch heel on my boot, I was sure it had done some damage. He said something, something about how I can't win, I had to let go of things. Which, only made me even more angry when the blade of the scythe was turned to the side and weapon was sent to not cut, but deliver a sharp blow upside his head. 

_ That was for the verdict.._

__

Some of the blade did catch him. It wasn't anything to be fatal. Maybe more annoying and slightly painful in the sense when he placed his hand to the side of his face to catch the blood falling from a lightly made scratch that formed to the shape of the scythe. 

I swung the large weapon around some, mainly where the butt of the scythe's crooked wooden staff section could touch the ground and blade remain some against my own head though pointed in another direction before I made my next attack. The wait wasn't long. He had hardly anytime to even try and add this threats before the scythe switched hands again and swung quickly to catch the mans elbow. I gave it a hard pull that sent the lower portion of his arm falling to the floor. Now, he had reason to scream. I had reason to be happy once I saw the true fear building in his eyes with the slow coming of shock from the severity of the blades cut.

_ That was for me..._

I hated to be the kind of person that wasted precious time. He continued screaming which would have the Police, or even worse the Bat arriving at anytime. That meant the fun I had wanted to have would have to be shortened. " I waited a long time for this. " The blade moved back again, this time the swing was going to be a lot stronger then the last two he had been subjected to. 

" I hope you haven't forgotten who I was. " 

_ He remembered, I didn't even need to go without my hood._

I thought of asking him why he accepted the money from that family to go and let their son go free. I wouldn't bother, I asked the same questions all the time to the sky and I never had my answer. 

I also expected he would try and buy his life back from me. 

I had no time for that garbage. I put every ounce of rage I had into the next swing I would do. Even the people who had laughed at me for most my life, and Bobby and Crissy didn't have the impact that this Judge was going to have. For a moment, I thought the force of the blade flying through the air would very well send me to the ground shortly there after. For once, I was wrong. I heard the earsplitting scream and I opened my eyes from a blind shot. It turned out the blade had not only gone directly into his chest, but it'd left enough time for him to live and feel the pain since I somehow managed to miss his heart. I think I smiled so much it hurt my mouth for a short time. My boot found a rightful place, the right foot raised and pressed against his neck and both hands giving the scythe one agonizing pull even further into his body before I forced the blade back out and kicked him back. He was dying, quickly if he wasn't even dead then. 

_ All of this is for my parents and the justice they couldn't get. _

I'm not sure when he really died. I continued for what felt like a hour just strike after strike against the fallen judge with the scythe. I hadn't been bothered by the drops of blood that soaked onto me, onto the walls, the ceiling, the pool on the floor. I hadn't even noticed after so long I'd completely cleared the man of what remained of his stomach, and began to throw nothing except for wood chips from the floor into the air that got caught into my hair.. 

* * *

_ I felt the memory of that night fade. __I knew one half of my_

_revenge was gone. __Had the cops or Batman _

_killed me that night? I think I would_

_have died happy._

_ On my way out of the home, I was nearly stuck by the Batmobile. It all came at once, the Police sirens, the Batman, they all came to take me away. I fought for all I could, even though I hadn't cared wither or not I won this battle.. because I feel I already did win._

__

_ Oddly? I don't think it was really Dementress who did it._

_She hardly spoke to me, like I knew what I was doing._


End file.
